Can't Live With Him, Can't Live Without Him
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Shuhei's her best friend. Everyone knows they're perfect for each other. It was meant to be. The only person who can't see that...is her. AU fic ShuheiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yayyyy! Now that I'm done with my Loka Luha stories(for now)I'm gonna start a new story with a new OC! What d'you guys think? Hmmm? ? ? Well, I hope you like!(P.S-Mamoko's gonna be in it too)**

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT HISAGI!" I shouted suddenly, getting strange looks from my parents. I slammed the refrigerator door shut.<p>

"What is it now, Kimiko?" Father asked with a sigh.

"That damn Shuhei keeps drinking all my energy drinks and now I'm going to be run down! What if I'm driving to school and I get tired? ! ? ! I'll crash and burn in a mess of metal and flames! And that's all because Shuhei drank my energy drink." my mother laughed.

"You're so dramatic, Kimi! I highly doubt that'll happen, with all the energy you have now." My father didn't bother to look up from behind his newspaper.

"And if he's that much of a bother, why do you keep inviting him over here?" I shrugged.

"He's one of those:'Can't live with him, can't live without him' sort of people." my mother smiled brightly at me.

"How cute!"

"Not like that, Mom!" I looked at the clock. It was 8:20. "HOLY SHIT SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 MINUTES! ! ! !"

"What your mouth, Kimiko." I heard Father say as I grabbed the keys off the table and ran out the door. I rolled my eyes as I jumped in my car. Simple black honda. Not cute, but it gets me to where I need to go. I sped down the street, keeping a close eye out for cops. Luckily for me, none crossed my path. However, I crossed the path of a bunch of angry old drivers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, hoe, slut..." I continued spitting out curses as I checked the time. 8:29. I sped into the school parking lot and found a parking space. I hopped out of the car and ran into the school. I checked the time again on my phone. 8:32. GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I slid to a stop in front of my math class and burst in. All eyes were on me. Mr. Aizen narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ms. Rujioki, how nice of you to join us." I scratched my head nervously. I saw kids chuckle at me from the corner of my eye. I began to walk to my seat. "Oh, and that's your 15th tardy this marking period." the teacher added. "Every 5 tardies are an absence. So that makes 3 absences...so that qualifies you-"

"For detention, I know." I cut him off, sitting in my seat next to my best friend, Shuhei Hisagi. Mr. Aizen hmphed and turned back to his blackboard.

"Detention again, Kimiko?" he whispered to me. I crossed my arms.

"You're on my shit list, Hisagi."

"Oh, you're mad about the fact that I drank your last energy drink?"

"No, I'm mad that you drank my last energy drink _again._" he grinned.

"Then you'd probably be upset that I found and ate your stash of pocky." I swear I almost snapped my pencil in half. Instead, I let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"...remind me to never allow you into my home ever again." he chuckled.

"Nah."

_Lunchtime_

"Hey, Kimiko!" my friends Mamoko Hirosan, Momo Hinamori, and Rukia Kuchiki waved me over as I stepped outside for my free period. I sat next to them under our tree. I call it our tree because we engrave our names in it with a pocketknife when we were freshmen. Now here we are, 3 years later, under the same tree.

"Where's Ran?" I asked, biting into my sandwich. Rukia shrugged.

"Who knows. Rangiku's_ everywhere_." we laughed. It's true, Rangiku Matsumoto is like a gossip queen. She pops up everywhere except for the boys bathroom, trying to find out everything and anything about the school and it's inhabitants dirtiest secrets. She even swears that one day, she's gonna dress up as a guy and sneak into the guy's bathroom. But...her boobs are too big, so I highly doubt anyone would be fooled.

"Would you leave me the hell alone!" I heard someone shout. We all looked to see Rangiku storming out of the schook, closely tailed by the "Bad Boys" of the school: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Szayel-Aporro Granz, and Yammy Largo. Another thing you should know about Rangiku, she's total eye-candy and a dude magnet.

"C'mon...one kiss! Please, babe?" Nnoitra begged, leaning close to her. She pushed him away.

"Piss off, Nnoitra!" she stormed away from him towards us, and she plopped down on the ground, boobs jiggling as she did so.

"What's up Titty-Titty-Bang-Bang?" I teased.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Is it my fault that these uniforms are 2 sizes too small?" I laughed. Every year her boobs got bigger, and every year her uniform got tighter, so she showed more and more cleavage.

"Why don't you just buy another?" Momo suggested.

"Yeah, it's not that hard ya know." added Mamoko. Those two were the best of friends, they've known each other since they've started school. They're also the only two in our group to have boyfriends. Momo's boyfriend was Izuru Kira, Shuhei's cousin. Mamoko's boyfriend was the ever-mysterious Toshiro Hitsugaya. I smile every time I see them together. They're just so small and cute! But Toshiro is always so closed to people, so it's basically a mystery how they got together.

"Well excuse me if I'm not rich and powerful like some people!" Rangiku argued, sticking her thumb at Rukia. Rukia was indeed of higher class than us, a big mansion-like house, lots of cash, and her brother-in-law, Byakuya Kuchiki, works at this school as the Global Studies teacher. She's the most sensible of the group, but she just can't see that her drawings are horrible.

"Hey! What the hell you bastards? ! ? !" I turned around at the familiar voice. Shuhei was getting ganged up on by the guys hitting on Rangiku.

"Oh hell no..." I growled, standing up.

"Kimiko..." Mamoko warned. "Don't get caught up in his problems."

"Too late." Rukia said, a smug look on her face. I ran over to them.

"HEY!" I shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the quartet looked at me. I noticed that Shuhei had a bruise on his face. I grit my teeth angrily.

"Mind your business, Princess." Grimmjow snapped.

"Listen you bastards, the only one who can beat up Hisagi and get away with it is me! So back off! Or else!" They all turned to face me, superior grins on their faces. Shuhei came to stand next to me.

"Or else we'll kick your asses."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I gulped as me and Shuhei reached the principles office, escorted by Vice Principle: Mr. Sasakibe. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." me and Shuhei exchanged glances as we walked in. "Mr. Hisagi, Ms. Rujioki. Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Yamamoto said with a sigh.

"These two were found fighting Mr. Gilga, Jaegerjaquez, Ganz, and Largo. Ganz is at the nurses' office, and the other three are with Mrs. Unohana." I shuddered. Mrs. Unohana is sweet...but I figure is secretly evil. She has this way...you feel as if you do anything against her, she will kill you in your sleep.

"I'm not even going to bother asking what happened and why. With you two, it's always the same. 2 days suspension."

"Are you serious?" I burst out. Shuhei shot me a look saying: 'Will you just shut your mouth already?' I did. Mr. Yamamoto glared at me.

"I am. Now get to class. _Now._" we both quickly stood up and hustled out of the office.

"Well old man Yama got his grandpa diapers in a knot." I said, using Mr. Kyoraku's-my art teacher-nickname for the principle. Shuhei snorted.

"Shut up, Kimi."

"Don't be so serious, Shu." I nudged him. We walked aimlessly through the hall. "Where we going again?"

"Gym."

"Oh yeah..." we walked into the gym. Mr. Omaeda and Ms. Soifon came over to us.

"You're late." the fat man said gruffly.

"Office." we responded simultaneously. Soifon nodded.

"Alright. Time for baseball."

_After School_

Shuhei and I jumped out of my car and walked into my house.

"And of course he's here too right?" my father called from the living room. I chuckled.

"Of course!"

"Is it possible that he was expecting someone else?" Shuhei asked. I shrugged. Mother poked her head in from the kitchen.

"Shuhei! Kimi! I bought pockyyyy!" she said in a sing-song voice. I waved my hands frantically.

"Don't tell him Mother! He'll eat it all! ! ! ! Then I'll starve to death because pocky's my absolute favorite food in the world!" she laughed.

"You're so silly Kimiko!" she disappeared back into the kitchen. Shuhei chuckled behind me.

"Shut up, Hisagi!" I snapped before stomping upstairs. The thing people should know about me...I'm a huge drama queen. No one really takes me too seriously unless I'm sad or really upset. He followed me into my room and threw his jacket on my bed. I flopped down on my bed next to it. It smelled like his cologne...he sat at my computer.

"So, we gonna start our bio project or what?" he asked. The thing about Shuhei is, he got the spiky black hair, the tattoos, scars...yet one of the most smartest, calmest and most collected guys I know. Totally at odds with his punk appearance. I sat up.

"You know I hate science."

"You, me, and the rest of our generation." was the response. I grinned.

"What're we supposed to do again? Bacteria? Cells?"

"Viruses. Don't you pay attention, Kimiko?"

"Only in lunch." he gave me a look. I smiled sheepishly. I twirled a finger in my long, forest green hair. I was one of the few people with oddly colored hair. Lets see, there was blue, teal, white, pink, olive green, blood red...

_Blood red..._

The color of Renji Abarai's hair...the star basketball player at our school. I had a crush on him from the moment I saw him. He's so funny and cute...those tattoos...ugh, snap out of it Kimiko!

"Yo, Kimi! Stop daydreaming." Shuhei snapped his fingers.

"Huh? Yea, virus, AIDS, HIV, flu, lets do this!" was my random response. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...ok then." he went back to typing on my computer. My mind drifted off to Renji. All of my friends keep on saying that I should just talk to him, but being _near _him gives me butterflies. If I actually _talk _to him, my entire head might blow off...

"KIMIKO!" I jumped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized. He grinned, 3 inches away from my face. I blushed.

"Well that was amusing."

"Shut up, Hisagi." I said, turning away. He leaned back in the chair. What was that about? Why was he so close? I shrugged the feeling off. It doesn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

_***KimiCookie **has signed in._

_***MatsuLovesYou** has signed in._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Heyyyyy Kimiko!_

**_KimiCookie: _**_Heyyyy Rannnn_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Guess what?_

_**KimiCookie: **What?_

_***ChappyBunny **has signed in._

_***GreenM&M's **has signed in._

_**GreenM&M's: **Did u tell her yet?_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Not yeeeeet ;)_

_**ChappyBunny: **Well hurry up I wanna see her reaction!_

_**MatsuLovesYou:** __What do you think I'm trying to do? ! ? !_

_**KimiCookie: **...I'm confused._

_***MomoMunchkin **has signed in._

_**MomoMunchkin:** Did you guys tell her that we set her up with Renji yet?_

_**KimiCookie: **You did WHAT? ! ? ! ? ! * hyperventilating*_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **MOMO!_

_**GreenM&M's: **MOMO!_

_**ChappyBunny: **I told you she wouldn't like it. Look, she's being melodramatic again!_

_**KimiCookie: **Hey!  
><em>

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Won't like it? Hell, she should be eternally grateful that I, Rangiku Matsumoto, set up the ever-lonely Kimiko Rujioki with the love of her life, the sexy sexy Renji Abarai!_

_***SwordsmanHisagi **has signed in._

_**GreenM&M's: **Well, she has to go on the date first in order for him to realize he likes her._

_**KimiCookie: **__I have not agreed to be apart of this!_

_**MomoMunchkin: **What? You've been infatuated with him ever since you saw him! You have to go!_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **I command you! lol_

_**KimiCookie: **...fine._

_**GreenM&M's: **Yay!_

_**ChappyBunny: **Hurray!_

_**MomoMunchkin: **Woohoo!_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **See? You tooootally love him. That's why you could never turn this offer down._

_**SwordsmanHisagi: **You love him?_

_**KimiCookie: **Shuhei? When did you get here...? _

_**MomoMunchkin: **..._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **..._

_**GreenM&M's: **..._

_**ChappyBunny: **Drama bomb..._

_***ChappyBunny **has logged off._

_***MatsuLovesYou **has logged off._

_***MomoMunchkin **has logged off._

_***GreenM&M's **has logged off._

_**KimiCookie: **What's wrong Shuhei?_

_***SwordsmanHisagi **has logged off._

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell is wrong with Shuhei? Why is he being like this? When something bothered him, he never bothered to hesitate before...what's so different about now? I sighed again.

"What's your problem Hisagi?"

* * *

><p><em>NEXT DAY<em>

It was really awkward in the ISS(In School Suspension) room. Usually, we have lots of fun, but now, an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Shuhei? What's wrong?" I said finally. He shrugged. I stood up in front of him, hands on my hips. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't fuck with me, Hisagi! Tell me what it is!" he looked away. I sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shuhei...please talk to me." suddenly, he stood up.

"I have to use the bathroom." He walked away. I've never been more confused in my life.

_After Detention_

I walked to my car, expecting to see Shuhei sitting on the hood like he always does. He wasn't.

"Kimiko! Hey Kimi!" a voice shouted. I turned to see a head of blood red hair making it's way towards me. My heart began beating really fast, and if it beat any faster, it might've exploded right then and there. Renji skidded to a stop in front of me, and grinned. I blushed, unable to say a word. He was breathing pretty heavily, fresh from basketball practice.

"Uh...h-hey Renji..." I said with a shy smile.

"Hey, uh, Rangiku said she set us up for a date tonight, and I just wanted to check to make sure you were up for it." I smiled wider. What a gentleman! I nodded.

"Of course!" In the back of my head, a little voice said: _TOO EXCITED! YOU SOUND TOO DAMN EXCITED! TONE IT DOWN IDIOT! _He laughed.

"Alright then. Knowing Ran, she probably set up a little cliche picnic in the park or something. But whatever. Meet me there?" I nodded.

"Yeah, what time?"

"6:30?" I smiled.

"It's a date." we exchanged phone numbers and I climbed into my car, ecstatic about my upcoming date. I giggled to myself as I drove out of the parking lot. Anyone who saw me would probably say I have hearts in my eyes. I skipped into my house.

"Motherrrr I'm hoooome!" I sang. I smelled cake mix from the kitchen. I sighed heavily. She's always baking something sweet.

"Someone's in a good mood." she said as I skipped into the kitchen to kiss her cheek.

"Probably because that Hisagi fellow isn't here to eat her goodies." Father commented. I laughed.

"Nope. It's because I've got a date." Mother stopped baking and Father looked up from his newspaper. Well...that got their attention.

"With who?" they chorused. I smiled to myself, a blush forming on my face.

"Renji Abarai."


	4. Chapter 4

"...and don't forget, don't let him pressure you into doing things that you aren't ready to do."

"MOM!" I shouted for the billionth time. For the past 10 minutes, she's been going on and on about how to go on a safe first date. "No sex before monogamy, got it." her eyes widened and she flicked me in my ear. Hard. "OW!"

"No! No sex at _all_!" I laughed.

"Oh come _on _I was joking!" I sighed. "Besides...Renji's not like that." through the mirror, I saw a look of disappointment on her face. "Something wrong?"

"Well...if you don't mind my saying, Kimi, I honestly think you'll be happier...with Shuhei." I tensed up and stopped brushing my hair. Why...why did she have to bring him up? _Now _of all times! I stood.

"Well, if you _must _know, _Mother_, I _do _mind! And since we're on the topic of that bastard, Hisagi, he's being a real dick-head and he's probably not gonna come back here again!" I stormed out of my room and down the stairs.

"What's your problem now, Kimiko?" Father asked me.

"Hisagi's my problem!" I shouted, slamming the door shut behind me. Ok...so maybe that was a bit more dramatic than intended. I sighed heavily. Shuhei...why do you have this affect on me? I shook the feeling off as I reached the park entrance. I sat on the bench and texted Renji.

_Hey, I'm heeeereee! Where r u? -Kimiko_

After a few minutes, I felt myself get hugged from behind by a pair of muscular, tattooed arms. I yelped in surprise. Renji chuckled behind me.

"Here I am!" he announced, making me laugh lightly. He kissed my cheek. "Sorry I'm late, Kimiko." I blushed heavily.

"N-No problem..." I replied shyly. I stood and we began walking around the park, hand-in-hand. I've never been happier. But again...

There's a little voice in the back of my head speaking to me. But it's not the same one from earlier, telling me to keep my cool in front of Renji. This one comes from way back...it saying: _What in the ever living hell are you doing? ! ? _Whatever that means. I shooed the voice away.

_Later That Evening:_

Renji and I walked to my house after our little first date. He was really funny and sweet, always making me laugh with whatever he says. We stopped at my front steps. Right before I walked inside, I turned around to face him.

"G'night." I said with a small smile. You know, like in those cliche romance movies? He grinned, almost melting me with his million dollar smile. He walked up to me.

"Good night, Kimiko." he leaned in close, intoxicating me with his scent. He kissed me softly on the lips, and then we parted, goofy grins on our faces. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, hopefully. I smiled wide.

"Definitely." I confirmed with a nod. He walked off, looking back once to wave. I blew him a kiss and slipped inside. I can't believe I pulled that off! I've successfully dated the hot, hilarious, sweet, Renji Abarai and kept my cool! I did a victory pose and practically floated up the stairs, as high as the clouds. But when I floated inside of my room, I was suddenly forced to come crashing down to Earth. Shuhei stopped looking out of my window to look at me. My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face at a sudden realization. _He saw me and Renji kiss..._

"Shuhei...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Really short I know, but next one will be up later today...as soon as I get out of school :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Shuhei, what the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded angrily, upset that my moment with Renji had been seen. He crossed his arms, frowning.

"Well, I _was _going to apologize for being an ass today, but seeing as you've already forgotten my existence-" he stuck his thumb out towards the window, "-why should I even bother?" he began to leave, but I grabbed his forearm, stopping him. I don't even know why I stopped him...it was like an instinct.

"Sh...Shuhei...I'm sorry." I apologized. "Tell me, what's wrong?" I slowly let go of his forearm, and he ran his fingers through his spiky, black hair.

"Do you _really _want to know what's wrong, Kimiko?"

"Please, I'm _begging _you." He took a step closer to me and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Sh-Shuhei...?" instead of answering, he pressed his lips against mine. I tried _so _hard not to melt into the kiss, but it was extremely difficult. No...this isn't right...this isn't _fair. _Not to Renji, and it certainly isn't fair to me. I pushed him away roughly.

"What the hell Hisagi? ! ? !" I shouted angrily, a bit meaner than intended. Okay..._alot _meaner than intended.

"K-Kimiko...I...I'm..."

"Get out." I ordered. Hurt was displayed on his features. He didn't even _try _to hide his pain...

"Kimi...please." he tried to put his hands on my shoulders again, but I jerked away from him, bumping into the wall behind me.

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT, SHUHEI!" I shouted. He stood there for a moment, and I realized what I've said. I have never, _ever _cursed his first name before, no matter how angry I was. It hurt a little to see the pained expression on his face. His eyes got glassy and he made his way out of my room. I heard him mumble a low: "'Scuse me." as he walked downstairs. I sat on my bed, staring at nothing in particular. Mother walked in, and that's when I got very angry.

"Kimiko, are you-"

"You called him, didn't you?" I accused angrily, not even letting her finish her sentence.

"But...I thought..."

"What? That I'd return his feelings? That I'd fall in love and we'd live happily ever after? No, Mother! That's not how it works! You don't get to choose who I do and do not love! You do not get to decide how I feel for a certain person! How could you possibly understand what's going on in my head, or in my heart! You _don't _Mother! SO just butt out of my love life! What I do is not your decision and none of your concern!" I flopped onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

"K-Kimiko..." Mother said sadly, unable to form any other words. I clutched the warm fabric tightly in my hand, tears springing to my eyes.

"Just go away..." I begged, my voice cracking as I spoke. I heard her sigh and close the door with a soft click. More tears waterfalled down my face. I'm so cruel...how could I be like that? To Mother? To my best friend?

What's wrong with me...?

_NEXT DAY_

__I walked up to the school in a depressed mood. No matter how wonderful my date with Renji went...I can't help but picture Shuhei's broken look in my mind the entire drive to school. I sighed as I walked in, then almost instantly, I was bombarded with questions from my friends about my date.

"Was it fun?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Is Renji a good kisser?" I laughed at my friends excited faces, especially Rangiku's, considering she set up the entire thing. But before I could even answer:

"Yes, yes, yes, and hopefully." I smiled and turned to greet the voice. Renji smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Awwww!" my friends swooned behind me. I blushed and Renji put his arm around my shoulder.

"So how about it, Kimi? _Am _I a good kisser?" all my friends anxiously waited my answer. I bit my lip and shyly nodded yes. Everyone(minus Renji) squealed in delight. Especially Rangiku.

"See guys! I told you I'd get them together! Am I not the perfect matchmaker or what?" she did a victory pose.

"Says the slut who's fucking her language teacher to get passing grades." Rangiku tensed up. We all looked to face the voice who dared talk about Rangiku like that. When I looked at her, her face was red with anger. Another group stood in front of us. Mila-Rose Franceska, Apacci Emilou, and Sung-Sun Cyan grinned at us.

"Isn't that right, Rangiku?"

"You bitches..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another update! So what's your favorite part so far?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"How _dare _you?" Rangiku spat, starting forward. Mamoko held out her arm to stop her.

"Deep breaths Ran." she suggested. Apacci grinned.

"Yeah, she practice for when she's deep-throating Mr. Ichimaru's dick." that's when I lashed out at her.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Rangiku like that!" I shouted angrily, punching her in the face. She kicked me off of her and kicked me in the ribs. Then we were just rolling around on the floor pulling hair, scratching and punching faces. I heard my other friends fight behind me, and Renji struggling to pull them all apart. All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted off Apacci, kicking and screaming.

"YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATHIC WHORE!" she screamed, holding her bloody nose.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed back.

"Calm down Kimiko." a soothing voice said. Shuhei...I calmed down momentarily until I remembered what I said to him. We stood there for a moment, with him holding me close to his chest, calming down. He let go as Renji came near us, finally finished from breaking up the fight as the principles came.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" he asked. "Dammit, you're all cut up...lets get you to the nurse." I shook my head.

"I'm fine..."

"But Kimiko..." I shot him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later." he nodded once and walked away. When I turned to talk to Shuhei, he was gone.

"Ms. Rujioki." a voice said. I froze and slowly turned.

"M-Mrs. Unohana..."

"Come with me, Kimiko."

"But I-uh..." she opened her eyes and gave me a sweet smile.

"I _insist _that you follow me, Ms. Rujioki."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am..." damn it...stuck with Retsu Unohana? Who knows of the fate that lies ahead of me. For all I know, she could turn into Medusa and bite my head off, then use the rest of my body for soup. I shuddered at the thought. We entered her office, where Apacci was waiting.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she demanded, standing. Unohana shot her a look, and she slowly sank back into her seat. I took the seat furthest from her.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Unohana asked.

"Apacci, said something bad about my friend, so I attacked her."

"She was being a bitch, so I hit back."

"Apacci, language."

"You aren't my-"

"Apacci, _language._" Apacci shuddered and nodded.

"yes, Ma'am." Unohana smiled.

"Alright, why do you think she said something mean, Kimiko?"

"Cause she hates us."

"And why do you think she attacked you so viciously, Apacci?"

"Cause she hates me."

"Kimiko, Apacci, would you like a piece of chocolate?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I'm-uh, trying to lose weight." I quickly lied. What if she poisoned it?

"Uh...yeah, same." Apacci said with a nod. Unohana smiled.

"See, you aren't as different as you thought. You both turned down my offer because you both think I am strange. When in reality, I have shown you your similarities in how you think." I smiled, unable to hold back a laugh. Unohana and Apacci gave me strange looks.

"Wow, Mrs. Unohana, I must admit, you're very good." she smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Rujioki. Office detention, the both of you, today."

"But I have soccer-"

"_Today, _Apacci." she didn't comment further, but a snarl stayed on her face. "You are both excused."

_After Office Detention_

As soon as I stepped out of the school, I heard arguing. I quickly jumped behind a bush. It was Renji and Shuhei.

"...and what the hell was that about anyway?" what are they talking about?

"You were too busy with the other girls to help Kimiko, so I did!" Oh...the fight.

"But holding her against you like that is completely and totally inappropriate! _I'm _her boyfriend, _not _you!"

"Oh please, you're so fucking full of it Renji! I'm her best friend, so I think that I'm an exception."

"No! I won't allow it!" all of a sudden, I heard shoving, and then the dull thump of a back getting pushed into a brick wall.

"You will _not _keep me from my best friend!"

"Stop it!" I shouted quickly, jumping out of my hiding place. Shuhei's fist was raised to punch Renji, and he was holding him against the wall. Both boys looked at me, wide-eyed. Shuhei slowly lowered his fist.

"Ki-Kimiko..." he stuttered dumbly. Renji pushed Shuhei off him, and he stumbled backwards. Renji made his way to me. I kept staring at Shuhei, who looked at me incredibly, expecting me to say something. However, what I said next probably wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"He's right," I said softly, "it was inappropriate." I turned away from Shuhei, unable to look at him any longer. Seeing him like that...hurt so much. But Renji...I want him to like me...we got into my car and left the school. I sped down the street, gripping the steering wheel so hard, my hands were red. I'm disgusted with myself.

"Are you upset?" Renji asked suddenly. Is he fucking serious? What a stupid thing to say!

"Am I _upset? _Are really asking me that question, Renji? I stood up against my best friend, for _you!_ A person I've known longer than you! And I feel like I betrayed him! This is the _second _fucking time I chose you over him!" I began to speed up a bit, absolutely furious.

"Second?" I froze. I didn't mean to say that...what happened between me and Shuhei last night is supposed to be a secret... Tears welled up in my eyes, and quickly to pulled over. "Kimiko? What's the matter?"

"Why do you two keep trying to make me choose between you guys? I can't do it!" after a short period of time, Renji lifted my face and wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry Kimi, I just...you're beautiful Kimiko, and why you chose me to love out of everyone is anyone's guess. So now that I have you," he grinned at me, "I'm not gonna let him take you away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's being overprotective...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Shuhei's POV**

I punched the wall angrily as Kimiko drove off with Renji. Why would she say that? She barely knows the guy, and she picks him over her best friend! I looked down. My hand was throbbing and my knuckles were scraped and bleeding.

"Shuhei." I turned to see my cousin Izuru. He looked down at my bloody hand, and stood up straight, alarmed. "What the hell happened to your hand Shuhei?"

"Nothing." I replied, sitting in the grass. He put a hand on my shoulder, sitting down next to me.

"This is about Kimiko, isn't it?" Izuru was the only one who knew how I felt about Kimiko. How I always felt...I've always loved her. She was different from all the other girls. She was beautiful, caring, funny, outgoing...her intelligence leaves much to be desired...but that doesn't matter! What matters is that all we have is one-sided love. I could never compete with her childhood crush and the desired guy of every girl in school. I could never compete with Renji Abarai.

"Piss off, Izuru."

"She'll come around, Shu. Just give her time." I shrugged his hand away and stood up, even more infuriated than before.

"No, she won't."

"Shuhei-"

"Kimiko is _not _Momo, Izuru! She _doesn't _love me unconditionally! She _hasn't _been in love with me ever since she's laid eyes on me! That _isn't _how Kimiko is!" he sighed and also stood up.

"You're right. She _isn't _Momo. She's her own person. And that's why you love her. And that's also why you can't afford to let her go." he walked away. He stopped suddenly. "And you know what else, Shuhei? I think she does love you. Maybe you should go see her." at that, he left. I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair.

"Kimiko..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kimiko's POV<strong>

My mother knocked on my door softly.

"Sweetheart?" she asked uncertainly, opening the door a crack. I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You got something on your mind? You wanna talk about it?" I began to tear up, so I looked away.

"No thanks." she sighed.

"Alright." she softly closed the door as she left. All of a sudden, I heard a beeping noise and my computer screen started flashing. I sat in front of it.

_***MatsuLovesYou** __has signed in._

_***KimiCookie **has signed in._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Hey, you busy?_

_**KimiCookie: **No, what's wrong?_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **It's about the rumor. The one with me and Mr. Ichimaru..._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **That's not the point._

_**KimiCooki: **Please tell me that rumor isn't true!_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **What? No! God no!_

_**KimiCookie: **Ok, I'm so confused..._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **I...have a crush on him._

I choked on my spit and stared wide-eyes and open mouthed at the screen. Isn't Ichimaru like...40? ! ? ! ?

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Kimiko?_

_**KimiCookie: **You do understand how wrong this is right?_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **It's only wrong til I turn 20._

_**KimiCookie: **No! No! No! 20 year difference, Rangiku!_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **What? No! He's only 27!_

_**KimiCookie: **Oh...but still, you're only 18! That's pedophile-ism Ran!_

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Well duh, but in 2 years I'll be graduated and I'd be free to do whatever I please._

_**KimiCookie: **Well, if this is what you want, I'll back you up right away._

_**MatsuLovesYou: **Thanks Kimi, I knew you would. Gotta go._

_***MatsuLovesYou **has signed off._

I signed off and turned off the computer. Poor Rangiku, who knows what's been running through her head during our fight with those bitches. All of a sudden, there was a rapid knocking at my door.

"Kimi it's me, please, I need to talk to you." w-why are you here...

Hisagi?


	8. Chapter 8

"Come in?" I said uncertainly. Shuhei walked in.

"Kimiko, I need to ask you a question." he scratched his head nervously and took his usual place sitting on the computer chair. I sat on my bed, just staring at him.

"Y-Yea?"

"Do you love him?" I furrowed my eyebrows, I wasn't expecting that question...

"Wh-what d'you mean, of c-"

"Kimiko, _do you love_ _him?_" he stared at me, unwavering. I nodded.

"Yes. Ever since I saw him." he tightened his grip on the arm of the chair.

"Do you...love me?"

"Shuhei..."

"Answer the question!" he looked down at the floor intently, as if he already knew the answer. Shuhei...I don't know how I feel about you...Renji...he was always my first choice.

"No." his head snapped up. Then he smiled. He stood up and walked over to me. "I'm...I'm sorry." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. My face burned and turned red.

"Kimiko, I'm not upset. I just want to be sure." he smiled again. "As long as you're happy." he pat my head and walked out of my room. I looked out the window. What...what in the world just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Shuhei's POV<strong>

I didn't want to...but I had to respect her choice. If I didn't...I'd lose her forever. There was only a week left of school, and I didn't want to force any more drama onto her. But I don't...I don't think I'll be able to move on. I don't _want _to. There's no one else! We've known each other since we were kids! I've loved her...since we were kids...

_***Flashback***_

_"I hate you! I hate you! Lemme go!" I shout, struggling to get out of the older boy's iron grip. He laughed._

_"Wa'cha gonna do about it, Small Fry?" he taunted. I glared and spit in his eye. "You little twerp!" he made to punch me in the face when another voice stopped him._

_"Hey! What're you doing to that boy, Ikkaku?" we looked down to see a small girl around my age with long, forest green hair. Her eyes were a deep brown, and she had a frown on her face._

_"Hey! Get out of here! I can take care of myself!" I shouted at her. She glared at me._

_"Yeah, right! That's why you're about to get punched in the face." _

_"Scram, Kid!" Ikkaku demanded. Instead of answering, the girl took her wooden baseball bat and hit him in the back. Hard. He dropped me onto the sidewalk, and she grabbed my hand and began to run._

_"C'mon!" she ordered, running faster. Ikkaku's heavy footsteps could be heard behind them._

_"I'm gonna kill you when I catch you, you little bastards!"_

_"Only _if _you catch us, Baldy!" the girl shouted back. After awhile of running, we finally lost him. We both laughed as we tried to catch our breath._

_"Hey, thanks." I said to her. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi." she stood up straight and smiled._

_"Your welcome! I'm Kimiko! Kimiko Rujioki!" she smiled brightly._

_I never knew I would fall in love with that smile._

_***End Flashback***_

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind. I don't wanna think about it. I reached my house finally. I checked the mail, hoping to find something that might take my mid off Kimiko for a short while. My eyes widened as I found something. I was accepted...to Osaka University...I shouted a victory shout and ran inside, shoving the envelope in my parents faces. They both smiled and celebrated briefly with me, and called their friends to boast. I walked upstairs to my room and grinned.

Osaka University...I've been trying to accepted into that school all year! I can't believe it! I gotta call...I froze. I just realized something. How the hell am I supposed to tell Kimi that I'm going to a college over 200 miles away? We both know her family doesn't have that kind of money to be sending her back and forth from Karakura to Osaka and back. I knew she'd be upset about it. Damn it! What the hell do I do?


	9. Chapter 9

I was still pretty surprised about Shuhei. He pretended to be happy that I'm happy with Renji, but I could tell that he's not. He could smile and laugh and encourage all he wants, but I don't believe he's truly accepted the fact that I'm with Renji. I could see it in his eyes...I wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped into someone.

"Sor-" I began to apologize, but stopped when I saw who I bumped into.

"It's _you._" Mila-Rose said in disgust. "Watch where you're going."

"Maybe if your dumb ass wasn't in the middle of the hallway, I wouldn't have bumped into you."

"Maybe if you'd hadn't been bust dreaming about a certain red-head jock, you wouldn't have bumped into her." I looked behind me, and there stood Sung-Sun. She was the quietest of the three, but her glare was the most intimidating. I glared back at her.

"I don't have time for this shit." I grumbled, beginning to walk towards the cafeteria. I was supposed to meet Renji and the others there. Suddenly, I was pulled roughly backwards by the collar of my uniform, stumbling and falling on my butt. Apacci stood in over me, grinning.

"Now, where do you think you're going? I have a score to settle with you." I glared at her as I stood up. The bell rang and everyone ran off to class or lunch. Everyone except us.

"Like I said before, Apacci, I don't have the time." I once again tried to walk past her.

"I don't give a damn!" she kneed me in the stomach, and I doubled over. Mila-Rose caught me in a headlock. "So, being a female gorilla _does _have its advantages." Sung-Sun said with a sneer.

"Shut the hell up!" Mila-Rose barked back. I struggled against her grip.

"Dumb bitch! Lemme go!" I shouted. She kneed me in the back, followed by Apacci's punch in the stomach.

"What animals..." Sung-Sun commented somewhere in the background.

"Shut up!" the other two girls shouted. I opened my eyes just in time to see Apacci about to give me another punch. I kicked her in the face.

"Oo...this is quite interesting."

"Sung-Sun! Shut the _fuck _up!"

"Hey!" Mila-Rose pushed me forward, and I stumbled into a locker. I looked up to see Rangiku and Rukia fighting Apacci and Mila-Rose. My stomach hurt...

"What the...WHAT THE HELL?" Teachers coming back from their lunch period began sprinting towards the fight. Mr. Ichimaru, Mr. Kuchiki, and Ms. Ise began to break up the fight. The nurse, Isane, came over to me. She was by far the youngest nurse from any of my schools, and she is also the nicest.

"Are you alright, Kimiko?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah...I'm fine Isane." she was also really cool. She didn't mind that students called her by her first name.

"Are you sure? I could call your parents to come pick you up..." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Kimiko!" I was suddenly, lifted up by Renji. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Isane put a hand on Renji's shoulder.

"Please don't worry, Renji. I assure you nothing's broken." he nodded. We all looked at the fight. Rukia was easily lifted off Apacci by her brother, but Mr. Ichimaru and Ms. Ise was having trouble pulling apart Mila-Rose and Rangiku.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid fucking ho!" Rangiku screamed.

"Go fuck Mr. Ichimaru you disgusting slut!" Mila-Rose screamed back. Rangiku let out a scream of anger and struggled to rip out her hair...and maybe her eyes too. I ran over to her.

"Rangiku! Rangiku! Stop it!" I shouted. Rangiku looked at me incredulously, and Mr. Ichimaru was able to pull her up off of Mila-Rose. There was a frown on his face. Ms. Ise yanked up Mila-Rose and pulled off her glasses, sending an intimidating glare towards her.

"Office. All of you. _Now._"

"And be sure not to forget Kimiko." Sung-Sun said with a grin. "She kicked Apacci in the face."

"It was self-defense!" I argued.

"_Mr. Yamamoto's Office!_" Ms. Ise shouted angrily. I sighed heavily and began to walk down the hallway, followed by Rangiku and Rukia, chaperoned by Mr. Ichimaru. Ms. Ise took Mila-Rose and Apacci to Mrs. Unohana's office.

"Are you alright, Rangiku?" I whispered to her. Her face was red. But with embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell... she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Quiet down. You're in trouble, ya hear?" Ichimaru said to us. Rangiku's face reddened. Man...she's embarrassed. Mr. Ichimaru knocked on the door of the principle's office. "Mr. Yama? Ya got a moment?"

"What is it, Gin?"

"I got some troublemakers for ya."


	10. Chapter 10

"I am not surprised that you two are here, Ms Rujioki and Matsumoto, but _you _Ms. Kuchiki...I expected better." Rukia looked down.

"Sorry."

"Suspended. All of you."

"What!" I shouted, standing. "There's only 4 more days left of school, and you want to suspend us?"

"That's not fair!" Rangiku agreed. Rukia stayed quiet. Yamamoto grunted disapprovingly.

"Eh, cut 'em some slack. It's the end of the year. And ya ain't gonna see 'em next year anyway." Mr. Ichimaru said from the back of the room. The principal leaned back in his chair.

"Dismissed." he said.

"Really?" Rukia said hopefully.

"Gin, take them to their next class, before I change my mind." we all stood, relieved smiles on our faces.

"Lets go ya troublemakers." Ichimaru said. We all walked into the hallway. The bell rang, ending lunch. "What classes do ya have?"

"Math."

"Science."

"F...French." Gin smiled at Rangiku.

"Then you have my class then." she nodded once, looking down. "Well, we better get ya to class." I sighed. Now I know why he's not our language arts class, he doesn't understand proper Japanese. No 'you' or 'yes'. It's 'ya' or 'yea'. It's actually a bit annoying...I was dropped off at my science class, and I took my seat next to Shuhei. He looked out of it.

"Hey, you alright Shu?" when he touched his shoulder, he jumped slightly.

"H-hey Kimi...when'd you get here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...about 5 seconds ago."

"Oh..."

"Quiet!" my teacher, Mr. Kurotsuchi spat. "My word, you children are sometimes noisier than frogs about to be dissected." the students put on grossed out faces. We remembered when we had to dissect a frog...when it was still alive...I shuddered.

"Sorry." me and Shuhei mumbled. I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook.

_Meet me after school?_

I handed him the note. He scribbled something down and passed me the paper.

_Can't, got detention with Ms. Ise._

I frowned. Our language arts teacher is the most uptight teacher in this whole school. Rumor has it that she's sleeping with Mr. Kyoraku. How is he attracted to such an uptight person? Then again, opposites attract.

_After School_

Renji was waiting for me at my car. I smiled and hugged him. He kissed my cheek.

"What's up Renji?" I asked.

"Well, there's no basketball practice today, wanna go see a movie?" I nodded.

"Sure, lets just stop off at my house and pick up some cash..." he held up his hand to stop me.

"I'll pay, seriously." _what a gentleman! ! ! _I quickly shut up the tiny voice in my head before I lost my cool. He flashed a smile, and I almost melted. Almost.

"Really? Thanks! C'mon lets go." we jumped in our car and made our way to the theater.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuhei's POV<strong>

_After Detention_

I groaned as I walked into my house.

"Mom? Dad? You home?"

"Nah, just me." I walked into the kitchen to see Izuru lounging on my sofa drinking soda. I plopped down next to him. "You seem stressed, Shu. What's wrong?" I ran my fingers through my hair. I've been contemplating how to tell Kimiko about me being accepted into college all day.

"I got accepted into Osaka University."

"What? That's awesome! Osaka's like the 3rd best school in Japan!"

"5th." I corrected.

"So...what's the problem?"

"Kimiko doesn't know yet." Izuru sighed.

"Shuhei, just tell her. It's not the end of the world. If this is something you really wanna do, go for it. She'll understand." I sighed.

"Alright. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"No. Tell her _now_. The sooner the better." Izuru gave me a hard stare, and I sighed again.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell her." my cousin gave me a small smile.

"Good." I got up and left the house.

When I finally reached Kimiko's house, I noticed her car was gone. I knocked on the door anyway, guessing that maybe her mom or dad is using it run some errands. Her mother opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi, Shuhei! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Kimiko. Is she home?" she shook her head.

"Sorry, she's out with Renji. But I'm sure she'll be back soon. Do you want to come inside? I made brownies!" I smiled, but shook my head.

"No thanks. I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school." I turned to walk away. "See ya Mrs. Rujioki." I cursed under my breath. She's with him _again? _She spends every spare minute with him! And she didn't even consider the fact that I might've wanted to see her later on! I mean, even thought she doesn't love me like she loves Renji, I'm still her best friend! I mean, what the hell! I took a deep breath. What's the point of telling her that I'm leaving? It's not like she's gonna miss me anyway...


	11. Chapter 11

_After the Movie_

I walked into my house and immediately smelled brownies. I crept into the kitchen to take one, but before I could, my hand was smacked by my mother's.

"Uh uh. Wait til after dinner Kimi!" I groaned.

"But mooom." I whined, "If I don't get sugar in my system, my body won't have energy to function correctly! Then I'll die! You don't want your only daughter to die, do you?" My father walked into the kitchen, amused by my ranting.

"If you can tell me which organelle in your cell makes energy, you can have one." he said with a smug look. Mom laughed.

"Oh c'mon Dad! That's not even fair! You know I failed science!"

"It's biology." he corrected.

"I failed that too!"

"Just guess Kimiko." my mother said. Damn...I really _didn't _know the answer...what was that organelle? The nucleus right? Where the cells brain is? No...not brain...ack! I really should've paid attention to Mr. Rureaux last year...maybe that's why I can't keep up with Mr. Kurotsuchi _this _year.

"Uh...it's the nucleus right?" I guessed. My father laughed and pat my head. I puffed out my cheeks angrily.

"It's the mitochondria honey." he said, taking a brownie. I put my hands on my hips.

"That's not fair!"

"You sound like a child, Kimiko, just wait until after dinner." my mother suddenly clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah! Shuhei was here earlier, and he wanted to tell you something!" I waited for her to continue. She didn't.

"Well...what did he want to tell me?"

"Oh...I'm not sure. Maybe you should call him." I shrugged.

"Ok." I ran upstairs and closed the door, then I grabbed my phone and called Shuhei. Someone else picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh...hello?"

"Kimiko, this is Izuru."

"Hey Izuru! Where's Shuhei?"

"He's in the shower, need me to give him a message for you?" I shook my head, which was dumb of me considering he can't see me...

"No, that's ok, I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. Bye Kimiko."

"Bye!" I hung up and groaned. Oh well, I'm sure that whatever Shuhei had to tell me can wait for tomorrow.

_Next Day_

"Oh Kiiiiiiimikooooo!" I turned around and got a face-full of Rangiku's breasts. I pushed her away.

"What the hell, Rangiku? You almost killed me with your melons!" she gasped.

"Me? Kill _you? _With _these?_" she motioned to her boobs. "I don't think that's possible." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh."

"Wait! Before you say anything else, I have something to teeeeell youuuu!" I grinned. Looks like the gossip queen got her hands on some juicy secrets. That when I remembered something.

"You really didn't sneak into the boys bathroom, did you?" she shook her head and laughed.

"Nope! Even better! And this is gonna keep Apacci away from now until the end of time." Rangiku leaned in and whispered in my ear. My eyes grew wider with each word.

"You mean Chizuru _Honsho? _The most gay-for-girls chick in the entire school?" she nodded.

"And they were sucking faces like it was their only way to survive." I used to be friends with Chizuru, but she kept pissing me off and messing with my boobs. So I unfortunately had to end the friendship. Shame...she was funny.

"But I don't see how we could use that against her...I mean everyone here aren't homophobic." she nodded.

"Everyone _except _Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun. You know how much they're disgusted by Chizuru."

"True, true. Nice one Ran!" we high-fived.

"Blackmail for the win!" we chorused together. Then, the bell rang.

"Shit! I'm late for math again!" I ran off towards my class. "See you later!" I barged into my math class like always.

"Ms. Rujioki-" I cut Mr. Aizen off.

"Yeah, I'm late. I know, I know..." I sat down at my seat and notice that Shuhei wasn't here to laugh at me. Where could he be? He can't possibly be home...he doesn't skip...what is up with him?

_After school_

I sat on my bed thinking. I waited for him by my car like I always did. I figured he'd come to school...why didn't he? Why is he so distant? Is it because of my relationship with Renji? Is it because I'm not hanging out with him that much anymore?

_No...it's because you're hanging out with Renji. Dumbass._

"Damn you voices in my head!" I shouted randomly. I sighed. What's wrong Hisagi? All of a sudden, my computer screen started flashing. I sat down to see who wanted to chat with me.

***_MomoMunchkin _**_has signed in._

_***KimiCookie **has signed in._

_**MomoMunchkin: **Hey Kimi! Did Shuhei tell you yet?_

_**KimiCookie: **Tell me what?_

_**MomoMunchkin: **So he DIDN'T tell you._

_**KimiCookie: **Tell me WHAT?_

_**MomoMunchkin: **Shuhei's moving to Osaka. Izuru told me he got accepted to Osaka University._

_***KimiCookie **has logged off._


	12. Chapter 12

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys off the table. He's _moving? _And he didn't even bother to tell me? ? ? ? What the hell!

"Where do you think you're going?" my father demanded.

"Hisagi's house, I got a bone to pick with that jackass."

"Language, Kimi." Mother warned.

"Again?" Father asked.

"Don't blame me! He's the one who keeps making me upset!" I ran out the house and jumped in my car, speeding off to Shuhei's house. I parked in front of his house and ran up to the door. I rang the doorbell. His mother answered.

"Kimiko! It's nice to see you again! You need Shuhei?" I nodded.

"Yeah, is he home?" she nodded.

"Yes he is. He's in his room. Go right up." I walk into the house and up the stairs. I knocked on the door.

"Lemme in Hisagi!" I demanded. As soon as he opened the door, I barged right in. "Alright Mister, you have alot of expla-" I cut myself off as I turned around. He was leaning against the door, shirtless and gleamed with sweat. It was obvious he's been working out. "Uh..." He raised an eyebrow.

"Distracted much?" I blushed a deep red.

"Shut up Hisagi! And put on a shirt so I can yell at you properly!" he smirked and put a shirt on.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Much. Now...WHEN THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME YOU WERE MOVING? ! ? ! ? !" His grin immediately dropped.

"How...how did you find out?"

"Momo had to tell me! _Momo!_ I mean, what the hell Hisagi? You're moving fucking 300 miles away and you couldn't even fucking tell me!"

"Only 200 miles..."

"That's not the point Shuhei! I thought I was your best friend!"

"I can hardly tell anymore!" he yelled back, "You're always off with your little boyfriend to even remember that I exist! I bet if I got accepted to a college in fucking _America, _and no one told you, you be too infatuated with Renji to even notice!"

"That's not true!"

"Is it? Is it not true? I think it is true! Renji wants you to himself, so he keeps setting up dates so you don't get to hang out anymore! And you let him. You let him drag you off to the unknown. You never say: "No, not today, I'm hanging out with my friends". You just do it. Why? Because you don't care anymore Kimiko! All you ever wanted was Renji, and now that you have him, you don't give two fucks about anyone or anything!" I was crying as he said this.

"Shuhei...you bastard..." I said, looking down at the ground. My fists were clenched and my nails were digging into my skin. "That's not true. You're my best friend...and you come before anybody." I snapped my head up to look at him. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed, but I could tell that he was really hurting inside. "Why can't you see that? Why are you so stupid? I'd die with you gone! I'd be lost without you!" I don't have any type of idea why I said this. I have Rangiku...Renji...Momo and Mamoko. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? Cause you seem to be doing just fine."

"No Shuhei! I _hate _being distant with you! I _hate _it when you're upset and you won't tell me why! Shuhei...how...how could you just stand there and accuse me of not caring or loving you?" he stood up straight.

"I never accused you of not loving me, Kimiko." my eyes widened and I blushed tremendously.

"Sh-Shuhei...I..." I looked away. "It doesn't matter." he moved into my line of sight.

"It doesn't _matter? _How can you say that? Kimiko, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you? I've always loved you! And you're gonna tell me it doesn't fucking _matter?_" Oh God...I can't do this anymore! I began to walk away, he grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going? Look at me for Christ's sakes!" I didn't look at him.

"Do whatever you want Shuhei. Leave. I...I don't care anymore." he let go. I finally looked at him. At first he looked astonished, then he looked angry.

"At had no intention of staying." he turned around. "Go. I have to pack my things." I turned to leave. "And Kimiko?" I stopped. "I won't be in school for the last 2 days. My flight is on the last day of school." more tears threatened to spill. But before I could lose it in front of him. I ran out of his room and downstairs. I ran into someone and fell on my butt. I looked up and saw Izuru. He pulled me up.

"Are you alr-are you crying?" I didn't answer. Instead, I ran out of the house and climbed into my car, crying the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuhei's POV<strong>

Damn...I wish I wasn't so heartless then...it's just...she doesn't even _care!_ She doesn't care I'm going to a city 200 miles away from Karakura town! I kicked my dresser, knocking down cologne and a picture of me and Kimiko. Oh fuck me...

"Someone made someone upset." I looked up to see Izuru leaning against the door frame.

"Piss off Izuru." I spat angrily.

"What did you say to her?"

"The truth." I continued packing.

"The truth must hurt."

"No shit."

"Is that why she left crying?" I spun around to face him.

"What?" No...that's the _one _thing...the _one _fucking thing I didn't want to do! I didn't want to make her cry...


	13. Chapter 13

I cried into my pillow as my mother soothed me by stroking my hair.

"It's alright Kimiko...it must be very stressful for him. Please try to be supportive." I sat up and dried my eyes.

"I'm trying Mom! But...he's accusing me and accusing me about caring for him, or not wanting to hang with him, or l-" I caught myself. _I almost said love again. _Why do I keep doing that?

"And what?"

"Huh? Nothing." she turned my head to make me look at her.

"You really love him, don't you Kimiko?" I stood up.

"No, Mother. I don't. I love Renji. Why can't you or Hisagi just accept that?" _Why can't you just wake up and smell the energy drink? You're blushing again. _SHUT UP! I internally yelled at my voices. I didn't notice I was blushing when she mentioned Shuhei. DAMN IT!

"Kimiko...please...talk to him tomorrow." I tightened my hand into a fist.

"I can't. He's done with school. He's packing his bags as we speak, and on Friday...he's gone." my voice lowered to a whisper and my eyes began to water. "He'll be gone..."

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

"Alright, what's up with you?" Renji asked me while I was at my locker. I've been quiet for the past two days. I didn't even sit with my friends at lunch. I'm really out of it...I mean, I even waited for Shuhei at my car, even though I knew he wouldn't show. But as much as I miss him, I couldn't bear to speak to him. He's called and texted dozens of times, but I never responded. He was hurt. And he was hurt because of me... "_Hello? _Anyone home?" Renji waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What's up Sh-I mean Renji!" I corrected myself quickly. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were about to call me Shuhei, weren't you?" he asked. He sighed and began to walk away. I grabbed his bicep, stopping him.

"Wait! It was a simple mistake! Please Renji I'm sorry." he looked at me, a bit sad. He turned fully around, and there, right in the middle of the hallway, kissed me on the lips. A chorus of "_Oooo_'s" ran through the hall. "Renji..."

"There's no spark, Kimiko. There was one when we first kissed...but...not now. Kimiko, you...you don't love me anymore. You love Shuhei." his hands left my arms and he walked away. Even he says it...even he believes that I love Shuhei...I began to cry. I can't believe this!

"What's wrong Kimi?" I turned around to see Rangiku and Rukia.

"Umm...nothing."

"Don't be an idiot, Kimiko." Rukia said, rolling her eyes. "We're your friends, we know these things."

"It's about Shuhei moving, isn't it?" Rangiku asked. I looked away. "Kimiko, tell us the truth." I nodded.

"He leaves tonight. And I'll never see him again...he's my best friend, you know? We've always been there for each other and we've always gone to the same school. Always stuck with each other til the end...and now...that's all gone. I don't know why I feel this way..."

"Oh come _on _Kimiko!" Rukia shouted. "You love him! You've always loved him! Everybody knows you do! And he loves you! Everyone knows you're meant for each other! Why can't you see that?" I shook my head.

"No...it's not like that...I don't want to lead him on..."

"But you're not giving him a chance!"

"Well it's too late now!"

"Kimi..." I looked at Rangiku. "She's right. I set you up with Renji because that's what you _said _you wanted. But, Kimiko, what do you _really _want?"

"I...I don't know." the bell rang for the end of lunch. Good thing it's half a day...I get to skip science and go straight home. "I'll see you over the summer." I walked out of the school and drove home.

_At Home_

"Hey honey how was school?" Mom asks as I walked into the house.

"Boring." I said grimly as I walked upstairs.

"Would you like to try-"

"Not hungry." I interrupted. I walked into my room and dumped my stuff in the corner. I sat in front of my mirror. After a while of just staring, I began to talk to myself.

_"You so love him._"

"I do not."

_"Come _on. _All you do is think about him."_

"He's my best friend and he's moving, of course I'm thinking about him!"

_"Why are you talking to yourself anyway? You have friends for that."_

"Cause I don't think my friends understand."

_"Then go eat one of Mom's awesome brownies."_

"Don't want to."

_"Why not? Watching your weight?"_

"No, I'm not obsessed with my appearance like some girls."

_"Then why are you looking at yourself through this mirror?"_

Oh well...so much for that. I stood up and plopped down on my bed. Do I love him...? No! He's just my best friend! That's all he ever was! But...why do I keep thinking of him? Why do I blush whenever he's near? And what about Renji? Why did the spark mysteriously disappear? To get my mind off things, I began to look through my things. On my dresser, I saw a picture of me and Hisagi.

_***Flashback***_

_"So...what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked Hisagi as we were swinging._

_"Well...I wanna be a swordsman! And, y'know, beat up bad guys and stuff."_

_"Cool! I wanna learn how to use a sword!" he shrugged._

_"Yeah, but Mom says I gotta get an education, so I looked up colleges yesterday."_

_"Colleges?" I asked, confused. "Aren't you still in grade school?" he rolled his eyes._

_"We're in the same class Kimiko."_

_"Oh."_

_"But still, even though it's still a long way from here, I wanna go to Osaka University. Be someone, you know?" I jumped off my swing and looked at him incredulously._

_"What? But Osaka's like...1,000,000 miles away!"_

_"Don't worry, maybe you can come too!"_

_"But I'm not smart like you..." he laughed and jumped off the swing next to me._

_"It's alright. I'm sure they'd let you in if you got your grades up." I shrugged._

_"Whatever. I just don't want you to go..." he grabbed my hand and laughed._

_"Alright, alright! I promise."_

_***End Flashback***_

__I suddenly sat up.

"He promised..."


	14. Chapter 14

"He promised!" I shouted, jumping up. What time is it? I scrambled over to my clock. 7 o' clock...uh...uh...think, Kimiko, think! When did Izuru say Shuhei's flight is?

_8 o' clock_

"Fuck!" I swore loudly, grabbing my sneakers and running downstairs.

"Woah! Kimiko! It's 7 at night, where do you think you're going?" my father shouted.

"Punish me later!" I responded, grabbing my keys and running out the door.

"But Kimiko! You're wearing pajamas!" my mother shouted as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't care!" with that, I sped down the street. The airport is an hour away! I won't make it if I don't hurry! I sped as fast as I could, think of any possible shortcuts...there was none. As I drove, I began to cry. Cry because I finally realized...I _do _love him! But I was spoiled! I wanted what I didn't have, and now I have nothing! Shuhei...he tried to tell me that, _everyone _tried to tell me that...but I'm such a fucking idiot I didn't even care or listen! I...I have to see him one more time! I sped onto the freeway, keeping a close eye out for cops. Thank god there weren't too many cars, or I would've been forced to slow down.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." I urged myself as I exited the highway. Suddenly, there was a red light. "FUCK!" I screamed, slamming on the breaks. I began punching the side of the wheel. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I repeated. I checked the headboard clock. 7:47. "GOD DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I shouted. The light turned green and I sped down the street. I finally spotted the airport, and screeched into the parking lot. I ran inside and up to the desk.

"Excuse me Miss, but-"

"I'm not here to by a ticket!" I shouted. "Tell me what flight goes to Osaka?"

"Miss, you aren't allowed-"

"I don't care! This is really important!"

"Hey! We were here first! Back of the line sister!" someone shouted. Soon, everyone was yelling at me. I looked at my phone. 7:58.

"Please!" I begged. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll write you a pass." she quickly scribbled something on a blank piece of paper. "Give this to the security guards at the metal detector gates and go to gate 10 at the end of the hall." I nodded and took the pass.

"Thank you so much!" I ran down the hall, hoping and praying to get there on time. I ran to the metal detectors, pushing and shoving through the detector. It went off. "It's my belt!" I shouted, and slammed the pass on the table. "Arrest me later!" I shouted stupidly as I continued to run down the hall. 7:59.

I've never run so fast in my life. I've never needed to see someone so...urgently before. I ran faster. I have to make it! I have to! Suddenly, the number 10 appeared in my line of sight. My hopes raised. I'm so close! I ran a bit faster. I checked the time. "8:00..." I breathed, wide-eyed. I looked out the window, and my heart stopped. _The plane...is leaving..._ "No!" I shouted. I ran up to a flight attendant lady. "What flight was that?" I asked. She furrowed her eyes at my rudeness, but answered anyway.

"10." my eyes widened. No...I was too late... I sat in the seat and started crying. He'll never forgive me...

"Dammit! I missed the flight!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how's the story going so far? Any favorite parts?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"Dammit! I missed the flight!" my eyes widened. That voice... I turned around to see a mess of spiky black hair carrying a duffel bag and a suitcase. I dried my tears to see more clearly.

"Shuhei...? Shuhei!" he turned his head to look at me.

"Kimiko? What are you...?" I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, making him drop his luggage.

"You bastard! I hate you! I hate you!" I cried into his shirt. "You promised me! Promised you wouldn't leave me behind!"

"Kimi...why'd you come here?" I stepped back to look at him.

"_Why? _Because I realized how big of an idiot I am! I realized that I'm stupid and selfish and spoiled! They say you don't know what you have til it's gone...and I realized...I don't want you gone Shuhei..." more tears fell. "I'm so sorry Shuhei..." he smiled and wiped my tears away.

"Kimiko, it's alright. I forgive you. Just...stop crying alright?" he chuckled. "You're such a drama queen." I couldn't help but laugh as I wiped the rest of my tears away.

"And you're such an asshole." I said with a small laugh. "Here I am, pouring out my heart to you, and you call me a drama queen? I swear Hisagi..." he stepped forward so we were chest to chest. I blushed and he grinned.

"What? You swear what, Kimiko?"

"Uh...n-nothing..." I tried to step back, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I bet my face resembled that of a tomato.

"You're cute when you blush."

"S-Shut up." I grumbled. That when I remembered something. "Shuhei, what about your flight?" he shrugged and stepped back, and I let out a breath. He ran his fingers through his hair, and suddenly, I longed to play with his hair. Is that strange? _Yes, yes it is. _SHUT UP VOICES! Shuhei raise an eyebrow at me, along with other strangers, and I just realized I shouted out loud.

"Uh...my bad." I apologized. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon, drive me home." We walked down to the entrance, and the whole time I kept saying in my head:_ Just tell him, he loves you, so just tell him!_ But what if he doesn't like me anymore? I was so horrible to him... _Oh don't be such a chicken shit! _Hey! Hurtful... _Just tell him! _No... _Do it. _No. _Do IT. _Noooooo! _What do you have to lose? _HIM, DUMBASS! _ Congratulations, you've succeeded in calling yourself a dumbass. _S-Shut the hell up!

"Are you alright?" Shuhei asked as we got into my car.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I smiled. "I'm just...really glad you're not leaving quite yet. I...didn't want you to leave with us on bad terms." he nodded understandingly.

"Yeah...that would've been pretty awkward..." I nodded.

"Yeah..." are you kidding? It'sawkward anyway! We sat quiet as we drove on the highway.

"Something's wrong, Kimi." Shuhei said suddenly. "I can tell. Tell me what happened." I bit my lip. What am I gonna tell him? I can't tell him that I don't know how to tell him that I love him? ! ? ! So my dumb ass blurted out:

"Renji broke up with me..."

"What?" he shouted, shocked. "Why the hell did he do that? First he can't get enough of you, then he dumps you? What the hell!" I blushed. He was...really upset... "I mean, can't he see how-uh...never mind."

"No wait...what where you gonna say?" I urged him. "Tell me."

"How special you are." I blushed a deeper red. It was silent the rest of the way. I parked in front of his house, and I got out to help him get his bags out the trunk. Well...not really, I wanted an excuse to get out of the car. He smiled at me. "Thanks Kimiko...for coming to see me. It means alot, you know?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...you're welcome." he stood there for awhile, but then began to walk away. _Tell him tell him tell him tell him tell him TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM...TELL HIM YOU IDIOT! _ALRIGHT ALREADY SHUT UP!

"S-Shuhei..." I called out, then, I kinda wish I didn't he turned around, and I felt my face grow hot.

"Yea?"

"I...um...I, uh..." I looked down, covering my face with my bangs. "I love you...Shuhei Hisagi. It may have taken me a while to figure it out...but..." I looked up, much more confident. "I really do love you!" he looked at me wide-eyed, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. He automatically dropped his bags and made his way towards me. I was a bit startled, and took a step back, but I accidentally stepped off the curb, but before I could fall, a muscular arm found it's way around my waist and pulled me upright. I looked into his eyes, which were studying my face. Suddenly, he smirked lightly, then leaned in to kiss me.

My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would explode. My face grew hot, and I couldn't help but smile as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I giggled as he pulled away. He leaned in and whispered in my ear:

"I love you too Kimiko."

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**A cute ending to a cute story right? Hope you liked!**

**(P.S-I really do hope you liked this chapter, I suck at writing ending chapters...)**


End file.
